


Sly Cat, Dumb Bug

by TheLittleBlackPrince



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, But Adrienna IS smooth and she doesn't hesitate to show it, Dark, Disguise, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I Just Really Love Genderbender, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Adrien Agreste, Marin Is Not as Smooth as He Likes to Think, Masquerade, Reporter Marinette Dupain-Cheng, just a little, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleBlackPrince/pseuds/TheLittleBlackPrince
Summary: “You know, I was looking for a reporter for a while now.” She eyed him from head to toe with a finger on her chin. “I think you’ll do.”“W-What do you mean?” he asked her, a little afraid. Because Mafias didn’t look for people just to give themcandies.She smiled. “I’m offering you adeal.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Sly Cat, Dumb Bug

**Author's Note:**

> I present you: The Mafia au!  
> We all saw ones with the cop Marinette and Mafia Adrien but how about… **reporter** Marinette!
> 
> Also: gender bender!  
> (because I like to.)

“I didn’t know reporters go _this_ far for a little news.”

Brian blinked with surprise at his companion lady. “Excuse me?”

The women in black just smirked. “You’re new, aren’t you?”

His heart stopped.

She knew!

He took another look at her eyes and little smirk.

Oh, she _totally_ knew.

“How long did you know?” he asked firmly, not letting her see his panic.

She smirked wider and took a sip of her glass. “Does it matter?”

_Of course, it does!_ He wanted to yell at her. _My disguise is gone._

But he couldn’t. Because he was here under the name of _Brian_ _Gregory,_ not _Marin Dupain-Cheng_. He was a _guest,_ not a _reporter_.

He glanced around. They were standing on a side in the shadows. No one paying them any attention.

No one knew his real identity.

No one but _her_.

And therefore he couldn’t react.

And she _knew_ that.

“You didn’t answer my question.” The woman said.

Marin frowned at her. “What made you think I’m going to tell you?”

She just raised an eyebrow. “You know what will happen if your identity is revealed right?”

“You can’t kill me.” He told her with a proud smile. “I’m a _reporter_.” It was one of his job’s benefits. If he disappeared, people noticed.

But for some reason, it only made her _laugh_.

“These people can even kill the _president_ if they want to, darling.”

His heart missed a few beat. “It’s impossible, people will revolt.” He whispered faintly.

She smirked again and his mouth dried. “They won’t. Not if they know what’s _good_ for them.” She whispered back, her eyes cold and dangerous.

The message was clear. He got along with her if he knew what’s good for _him_.

“I used to be in the special news.” He grumbled.

She eyed him warily. “Oh yeah. You’re that little reporter who was famous for his _luck_.” She pretended to think. “Ladybug, they called you?”

The bluenette’s heart stopped for the second time that night. He was going to freak out over giving her his name when he saw the mischievous glint in her eyes.

She knew this all along. She was _toying_ with him. She was _underestimating_ him.

“They transferred me to Mafia News because they thought I have the _potential_.” He told her in a cold manner, not letting his anger show. He was a professional dammit! He wasn’t some oblivious amateur she was taking him for.

She laughed again and no matter how pretty the sound it was going on his nerves.

“Oh, believe me, honey, they didn’t change your place for that.” She tilted her head to the side. “I saw some of your news. You really have quite the luck. But looks like it finally ran out.”

He frowned. “What do you mean?”

They called him lucky because of the news he always found. He always seemed to be in the right place at the right time. Alya was severely jealous.

But this woman didn’t seem to mean _that_.

She gave him a pitying look and he _hated_ it.

“They didn’t do that because they thought you have the _potential_. They did that because they wanted to get _rid_ of you.”

He just stood there staring at her, stunned.

“I bet a lot of your news caused lots of problems for them. So they sent you here.” She licked her lips, her aura suddenly becoming cold. “Where you get nothing but _bad luck_.”

“Does that mean I get _you_?” he blurted out before realizing.

She gave him a surprised look.

Shit, he told her he knew who she is.

He was freaking out but _Chat Noire_ just laughed.

She seemed to be back to her merry behavior.

“Is that why you were flirting with me the whole night?” she questioned in a mocking tone.

That’s when he realized how his question really sounded. His eyes popped out. “I didn’t mean it like that!”

She just kept giving him the look. “ _Of course_ not.” She teased him again.

He frowned sturdy. “I’m doing this for _Justice_.”

“And get to sleep with pretty girls and get a raise in the meantime.” She mocked him again. “If it was me, I wouldn’t say no either.”

“I didn’t mean that.” He said with persistence.

She ignored him. “I _really_ didn’t know reporters go this far for a little news.” She repeated her earlier comment and gave him a naughty look.

She was playing with him.

_Again_.

And it was _really_ annoying him.

But he wasn’t going to let her see it because he knew that was what she really wanted.

“You know it’s funny how you thought you can not only get _in_ but also get to me so easily.” She told him. “It might be a masquerade,” she stroked under her black mask with a finger. Her electric green Nail Polish shined against the black color. “But you had to give a name and invitation to enter.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “Where did you get one?”

He forged one.

But he wasn’t going to tell her that. “A good reporter never reveals his sources.” He wasn’t going to drag his friends into this mess. _He_ might be already screwed but he was going to protect his _friends_.

She just lifted her eyebrow higher. “You’re too much of a good person to steal one or kidnap a guest. So probably forged one.” She had that little smile again.

She knew this _too_. Dammit! How much did she really know?

“More than you can imagine, _Marin Dupain-Cheng_.” She whispered like she knew what he was _thinking_.

And he was _scared_ because it really seemed that way.

“I know _everyone_ here,” she emphasized. “An unknown name? Impossible” Then jolted her head to the side. “See that woman over there?”

He turned to look at where she was pointing.

“The one with an orange dress and fox mask? That flirting with an old guy?” she described her.

He found her and nodded.

“That’s Volpina.” Her voice was cold.

His eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped. “The biggest Italian Mafia boss!? The one who_”

“Killed her parents to take her father’s place?” She completed him. “Yeah, that story is true.”

He turned to look at her. “She even killed her _mom_?” he didn’t know that one. “But why?”

The blonde just shrugged. “She was going to be in the way.” She was so relaxed about it and he would miss the hatred in her eyes if he didn’t know her icy tone wasn’t because she didn’t _care_.

She very obviously didn’t like Volpina and he wondered _why_.

Wasn’t she one of them?

“See the group of three over the bar? The woman in gold that is arguing with a bulky guy?” she pointed to another direction.

He turned his eyes to find who she was telling him about. “Found them.”

“That’s the Style Queen.”

His jaw crashed the floor once more. “ _The Style Queen_!? The boss of New York? Why is she _here_? I thought she only uses her connections here.”

“She does.” The black lady confirmed. “That man is her husband. And that girl in black and yellow?”

“You mean the one who looks like a _bee_?” he asked. That girl’s outfit was weird.

“Exactly. That’s her daughter. _Queen Bee_.” She continued and her voice was cold again. “She left her family behind.”

Queen Bee? The reporter had never heard of her. He should do some research later.

“Look over there. The big group. The one who seems to be Asians.” She moved to her next target.

He turned his head to the left, trying to not be so obvious. “Their dress… are they… Japanese?”

“ _Bingo_. The women in the middle that's sitting on a chair? _Ikari Gozen_.”

Marin’s head snapped right back at her to make sure she’s not messing with him. _Again_. “The boss of the Japanese League? The very _crazy and murders_ Japanese League?”

She nodded and lifted a finger to point and the same group of people. “See the boy standing next to her? The one with the red suit and black hair?”

He looked back and gasped. “Don’t tell me! _Ryuko_!?” shit! He might not know the bee girl but he knew _Ryuko_. He was the best sword fighter in the League and he was the next boss, son of Ikari and he_

“And he’s actually a girl.” Char Noire said while taking a calm sip of her glass.

“He_ what!?” He was left astonished by her comment. Hopefully, he had enough sanity left to don’t yell but hiss instead.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Should I feel offended?”

His eyebrows jumped up. “No I didn’t mean_ it’s just…” he looked back at the boy_ girl_ in the red suit. “I just never_”

“It’s the suit and short hair.” She consoled him while taking another sip, finishing her drink and handing it over to the nearest waitress.

But he wasn’t paying attention to any of that. He was bewildered from seeing all these people. The Mafia members not many saw. And the one who _did,_ didn’t get a chance to _tell_.

Holy shit! If they knew who he _was_...

“What are all these people doing here?” he whispered, feeling dazed.

“You don’t know where you really are, do you?” she told him with a raised eyebrow. “I figured. Since that’s what really gave you away.”

He snapped out of it to look at her. “What do you mean?”

“You left all these famous people alone and came after me in head start.” She smirked. “And you didn’t even know who I _was_.”

He frowned. He didn’t understand what she was talking about. “I _knew_ who you are.” The black outfit and the blonde hair was a dead giveaway. But honestly? It was all her _eyes_.

She chuckled. “No, I don’t mean _that_ one.” Then tilted her head. “You didn’t really think I’m here under the name _Chat Noire_ , did you?” she raised an expectational eyebrow at him.

Well, she did Introduce herself as Felicia Graham _which he was going to research about later_ but they sure weren’t here by their _real_ names, were they? It would be too risky…

Wait.

No.

She didn’t mean that.

She meant no one _knew_ that she was _Chat Noire_. Not like others. Like Volpina or Ryuko.

But_ “Why? Aren’t you a Mafia boss yourself?” that’s what everyone thought. She had so many big crimes _not_ to be.

But like every other confusing times, she just laughed.

“Now, I don’t call myself a _Mafia boss_. More like a_” she paused to smirk. “ _Troublemaker_.”

What the hell was _that_ supposed to mean!?

“And tonight, I’m here as a _special_ guest.” She said and he already disliked that glint in her eyes.

He was almost scared to ask. “ _Whose_ special guest?”

She smirked and jolted her head to the right. “The _host_.”

He slowly turned his eyes to where she was aiming at and felt his heart stop.

There, stood a man in purple and gray.

“Is that_?” he paused to take a shaky breath because oh _god_ _ “_Hawkmoth?”

“ **Bingo** _._ ” Came her cocky response.

How in heaven’s sake did he miss _Hawkmoth_? “How did I miss him?” he whispered in disbelief. Because _how_? The whole _fucking outfit_ was screaming his name.

“Well, I was told to be quite _charming_.” She teased him but he didn’t find it in himself to be annoyed.

“Holy shit!” he whispered again, astonished.

Chat raised an eyebrow and grinned. “Finally ready to run?”

“Are you kidding!?” Marin’s head snapped towards her. Her grin fell. “This is the biggest scoop of my _life_! _Any_ reporter’s life!”

He was so focused on cornering Chat Noire that he didn’t realize where he really came to. It was Hawkmoth’s party! And not _any_ party. Considering the people here it was probably some big meeting or something.

“God, Al_” he stopped immediately before giving out his best friend’s name. “My friend’s gonna go _nuts_!” she was going to be soooo jealous.

“You’re stupid.” The blonde said matter-of-factly. She was truly surprised by his reaction.

The reporter stopped his excitement to frown at her. “ _Excuse you_ _”

“Either _stupid_ ,” she ignored his fuming. “Or _stupidly brave_.”

He stopped nagging and put a hand behind his neck, looking down. “Well, I was told to go a little… _overboard_ , sometimes.” He mumbled embarrassed.

She smiled with a raised brow. “I like you.”

The man’s head snapped up. “Huh?”

“You know, I was looking for a reporter for a while now.” She eyed him from head to toe with a finger on her chin. “I think you’ll do.”

“W-What do you mean?” he asked her, a little afraid. Because Mafias didn’t look for people just to give them _candies_.

She smiled. “I’m offering you a _deal_.”

“I don’t hurt anyone.” His fast reply.

Chat Noire sneered. “You didn’t really think that your _little_ work in special news hurt _no one_?”

“No.” Marin glared at her. “But they were _bad_ people.”

“ _Exactly_.” she acknowledged.

He kept quiet and just frowned at her for a long moment. “What do you want me to do?” then asked eventually.

“Not much.” She shrugged nonchalantly. “I give you the news, you make them _universal_.”

“News? “His frown deepened.

Then she smirked.

And his heart stopped.

“You mean…?” He glanced around.

Her smirk widened.

His mouth suddenly felt dry.

“But why? Aren’t you one of them?”

Her lips turned to a thin line and she gave him a cold look. “I believe I already answered that.”

_A troublemaker._

So _that’s_ what she meant.

_I give you the news, you make them universal._

Holy shit! This was_ He was_ He shouldn’t_ This_

“This is horrible.” He put his face into his palms miserably.

She quirked a brow at him. “You didn’t even _accept_ it yet.”

“No. But I’m _considering_ It.” he dropped his hands to snap at her. “And _considering_ it is as much horrible!”

She kept giving him confused looks. “Why?”

“Because you’re a Mafia!” He threw his hands in the air from the frustration. “You’re the bad guys!” He was supposed to be on the side of justice for crying out loud!

She crooked her head. “Well, I don’t say I’m a _good_ one.”

“Have you ever killed anyone?” he snapped at her. It was more for mockery because he already knew_

“No.” her answer made him freeze. “It was their _actions_ that got them killed.”

_Actions_ , huh?

“Well, the reports seem to say otherwise.” He pointed out to her but she just sneered.

“See? That’s you’re little problem. You trust others _too_ _easily_.” She mocked him.

“I don’t trust _you_.” He snapped at her.

“Good.” Her eyes suddenly became icy cold, her voice full of warning. “You _shouldn’t_.”

He gave her a confused look, all his anger gone. That’s not_ he didn’t expect such an answer.

“Do you know what will happen to people who make _trouble_ for the Mafia?” she questioned seriously.

“They get killed?” he taunted her.

“Not _directly_.” she corrected him. “The Mafia _frames_ them. And let the cops do the easy work for them.”

“And that’s what happened to you?” He asked doubtfully.

“They do whatever they want, then leave a little evidence, proving it was _me_. They do all the filthy work, and it all goes_”

“Under _your_ name.” he finished her.

She smirked. “Precisely”

“You’re a _spy_ in the heart of _Mafia_.” He whispered because if anyone heard, they were both _fucked_.

She closed and opened her eyes softly.

“And now you’re asking me to _work_ for you.” He pointed out.

“I’m asking you to work _with_ me.” She clarified. “It’s different.”

So she meant like, partners? That way… “So if one us is catch_”

“_the other one goes down with them.” She completed his sentence with a grin.

He took a shaky breath.

It was a smart move. That way they could make sure none of the parties would sell the other. This way they had no way but to _protect_ each other.

“What made you think I’m gonna say yes?” He asked, voice full of confidence that wasn't really there.

“I pay better.” She joked and he scoffed. “Well, you said you do this for justice right? This is justice too! You put Mafias behind the bars.” She informed him. “Besides, I can protect you from whoever that tries to get rid of you.”

It was the perfect offer. He would get to makes reports about the biggest Mafia members, get paid _and_ don’t lose his head in the processes.

But…

“And in return?” He asked suspiciously. Because this offer was just _too_ perfect.

“Nothing.” She said and her smile really seemed sincere for a sec.

“ _Nothing_?” the bluenette scoffed. “You’re putting your life in the line and asking _nothing in return_?” Yeah, like he was going to believe that.

The blonde sighed. “Sometimes, for the sake of greater good, you need to make sacrifices”

_Greater good_? What did a _Mafia_ know about greater good?

But she really seemed honest…

…And all of this was _super fishy_.

He didn’t trust her. He didn’t trust her _at all_.

And this plan was as smelly as camembert cheese.

And he was _still_ considering it.

What was _wrong_ with him?

“I need time to think.” He informed her.

“Of course.” She nodded. “But don't rattle up yourself over it too much, ok?” then took a step ahead and put her hands over his chest.

All the while he watched her with raised eyebrows.

She patted his chest and smoothed his coat. “All you need to do,” she whispered. “Is to keep _quiet_ ,” And slide something in his chest pocket. “And play with _my rules_.” A piece of paper?

He looked up from her hands to her vibrant green eyes. They shined behind the black mask. Just like the eyes of a cat in the night.

“I’m not so good at following the rules.” He whispered hoarsely. Her face was so close that he could feel her breath.

“Good.” She whispered and his eyes were drawn to her smirking lips. “ _Nor am I_.” She then dragged him down by his tie.

And _kissed_ him.

It was short and only gave him a taste. Her mouth was cold and tasted like passionfruit and wine.

She then backed away and winked at him. “ _Think about it_.” And walked away.

He wasn’t sure if she meant the offer or the _kiss_.

He wasn’t sure if it really _mattered_.

\------

A few hours later, Chat Noire had a new email in her e-box.

One with only _two_ words.

_I accept._

**Author's Note:**

> the fake names were inspired from these:  
> Félix Graham de Vanily / Felicia Graham  
> Bridgette Cheng / Brian Gregory (the last name was a little too close to his own.)
> 
> don't forget to comment and leave Kudos!


End file.
